internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Duanne Olivier
| birth_place = Groblersdal, Transvaal Province, South Africa | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | onetest = | testdebutdate = 12 January | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | lasttestdate = 6 October | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = Bangladesh | testcap = 329 | club1 = Free State | year1 = 2011–present | club2 = Knights | year2 = 2011–present | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Derbyshire | year3 = 2018–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 5 | runs1 = 7 | bat avg1 = 2.33 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 4 | deliveries1 = 606 | wickets1 = 17 | bowl avg1 = 23.11 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 3/38 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 79 | runs2 = 976 | bat avg2 = 14.14 | 100s/50s2 = 0/3 | top score2 = 72 | deliveries2 = 13,506 | wickets2 = 314 | bowl avg2 = 22.35 | fivefor2 = 16 | tenfor2 = 2 | best bowling2 = 6/60 | catches/stumpings2 = 23/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 34 | runs3 = 149 | bat avg3 = 11.46 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 25* | deliveries3 = 1,347 | wickets3 = 45 | bowl avg3 = 25.42 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = 4/34 | catches/stumpings3 = 4/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 24 | runs4 = 42 | bat avg4 = 14.00 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 11* | deliveries4 = 464 | wickets4 = 18 | bowl avg4 = 33.22 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/28 | catches/stumpings4 = 4/– | date = 7 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/486679.html Cricinfo }} Duanne Olivier (born 9 May 1992) is a South African cricketer who plays for the national side and for the Knights cricket team in domestic fixtures. Domestic career He was the leading wicket-taker in the 2016–17 Sunfoil Series, with 52 dismissals. In May 2017, he was named First-class Cricketer of the Season at Cricket South Africa's annual awards. In August 2017, he was named in Jo'burg Giants' squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. International career In January 2017, Olivier was added to South Africa's Test squad ahead of the third Test against Sri Lanka. He replaced Kyle Abbott, who earlier had quit international cricket to sign for the English team Hampshire as a Kolpak player. He made his Test debut for South Africa against Sri Lanka on 12 January 2017. External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:Cricketers